gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Team Queeb
A team that supports Queeb_Queeb. Members:Top Secret History Team Queeb has been in this world for ten of thousands of years. Back when humans first discovered fire. Almost all major civilazation like the Mesopotatomian rose and fell because of them. They shape the world in a way that a mere human brain's capacity could never comprehend. To put it simply, they're always above us. They were the one who introduced the Capitalist system so that they could oppressed all people who're not waifu enough to be waifu. They shun the LGBTQ movement so hard, Obama has no other ways but to bail the Neutral gender toilet for the sake of pleasing this heartless minority and have been the terrorist apologist ever since nine eleven. Rumors has it that Donald Trump is secretly in league with Team Queeb, but the world will never know... The earliest recorded history mentioned the details of how Team Queeb should look like and how they operate. Warned us from time to time about the danger of Team Queeb dozens of times about the coming of the apocalypese that will be triggered by them but with Mass Media controlled by them makes it impossible for people to wake up from the real truth that they're facing. "There will be no free will, Only my will" Says the leader of these organization himself, Latino King. One of the prime example of the warning that the ancient people has given to us is the Mayan Calender that foretold the exact date and year of the unevitable doomsday. At that time, they will lay waste on the innocent people of earth especially waifu and Lolis...yes the Lolis. No human will survive this except for those whom they deem worthty. Founder Latino King is the known founder of Team Queeb. He was destined to rule all that live. He's the supreme king that is blessed with beauty and intellect far above the geniuses of this world. He was responsible for many technological breakthrough but he never wanted the credit so he gave his ideas to somebody else. His notable invention are Television, Jet plane, and many more. His greatest invention in his opinion is the type of clothing that support women's breasts called Brassiere or bra. By the late 20th centuries, it was confirmed that he indeed an immortal. In one of the interview with him, he confessed to have live for more than twenty million years and manage to have intimate relationship with Eve, the first women of human race right after she was cast out from heaven along with Adam. Through the Unholy Union between him and Eve. She later got pregnant and gave birth to the first daugtheru name Fala. This revelation make the Bible God so angry He punished Latino to 3000 years of prison in nameless dessert. He then repent and cried for 3000 years non-stop and flooded a canyon until it form into large body of water that was known as Dead Sea today. Soon after the forming of Dead Sea, God took pity on him and released him from his eternal torment. Latino King then fled to Greece just because he smell something nice there. He then played an important role as the leader of the Pantheon and call himself Zeus. As Zeus, he goes and have sex with any ladies that he found attractive enough and even disguised himself as the King of Greece just because he wanted to fuck the queen. In Feudal Japan, he was known as Izanagi. After he single-handlely fuck Izanami that was his own sister(Yes incest yes). She quickly conceived a Fire demon Surt that lead to the incoming Ragnarok. Goals Their goals is to unleash a virus that could wipe the entire normalfags. Turning them into adorable waifu and lolis. Team Queeb's Mascot - Queu-Chan Former/Deceased Members The members of Team Queeb has been known to cause many catastrophic event throughout the history of mankind. Here is the top ten of the most notorious former or deceased Team Queeb members of all time. Emperor Nero ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pogo The Clown ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sephiroth ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hitler ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LeafyIsHere ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Jack The Rapper ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Steve Jobs ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dr. Evil ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Fluttershy ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Black Goku Battle Theme This battle theme will play whenever you encounter them. How to Apply for Team Queeb Fill out this form to apply for membership Category:Sodium Chloride Category:Bestest beast Team Category:Teams Category:Fads